


Irondad and Spiderson Oneshots

by MythicalDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalDarkness/pseuds/MythicalDarkness
Summary: After Peter Parker is introduced to the Avengers, he and Tony form an unusual bond that nobody is able to describe. As Tony begins to mentor Peter, he begins to realize that he's treating this boy as his son. Meanwhile, Peter is just having a dandy time hanging out with Mr. Stark and being the town's Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman!A set of stories that include:Tony Stark learning how hard it is to raise a teenage boy.Peter Parker being a rebel and getting himself into trouble.Some fluff."Mr. Stark, do you know this one movie?".Just a lot of short random stories, some may go on for several chapters with different scenarios. (I will warn if there are any Endgame spoilers)





	1. Driving Lessons

**Driving lessons, AKA, Tony decides to let Peter take the wheel and instantly regrets it.**

It had all started off as a normal day, or Peter had thought so. He had gone to school as he usually did in the mornings. Throughout the day, he had dealt with Flash's many comments that he threw at him. It wasn't anything too strange. Ned had shoved questions in his face like he usually did, pestering Peter to tell him about what crimes he had done on patrol the night before.

"So, Peter, did anything exciting happen last night?"

Peter shrugged, "Not really. I stopped a man from stealing from a store, but that was about all."

There hadn't been very many crimes around town lately. It was a good thing, but Peter still had that nagging feeling of wanting to do something helpful. As a junior in high school, he didn't have anything better to do with his time since he had gotten his powers.

"What about the Stark Internship?"

Peter sighed, "Ned, didn't I tell you-"

"I know!" Ned sheepishly interrupted. "But aren't you part of the Avengers now? I thought you would be solving bigger crimes with them."

Peter wasn't going to explain to Ned that he had turned down the role when Tony had asked him. It had been several months since he had talked to Tony. Happy had said that Tony had been busy with business every time he had called him, but Peter highly doubted that. It was probably an excuse because Tony was upset with him for not joining the Avengers.

"They haven't had many crimes to deal with," he lied. "Mr. Stark said he would tell me when they needed me next."

"Well, since you're free after school, do you want to come to watch the new Lego Ironman movie with me? It just came out on DVD!"

"No way!" Peter exclaimed. "I would... But I should be keeping the city safe."

"You're always doing that," Ned sighed. "Can't you just relax for a bit? We haven't hung out in forever!"

"I'll see," Peter replied. "I'll try and-"

A voice over the intercom, stopping the boys in their tracks.

_Peter Parker, please come to the attendance office._

"What did you do?" Ned gasped.

"Ooh!" A voice said from behind them as a hand slapped Peter's back. "Looks like  _Penis Parker_ is in trouble!"

Peter rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply to Flash's snickering as he looked at Ned and shrugged.

"Aunt May didn't say anything about picking me up early."

"Well, you better go and see what it's about. I'll see you later, Peter! Text me if you can come over!"

"I will!" Peter yelled back as he started down the hallway. His stomach was beginning to churn with anxiety. Aunt May never picked him up from school, she was usually at work right now.

At the attendance office, the brown-haired attendance lady was watching him with wide eyes. Her face was bright red as she handed him a small white slip.

"You must be Peter! H-here you go!" She sputtered.

Peter didn't ask her why she was so shaken up, he instead looked down at the words on the paper.  _I'm leaving for a doctors appointment? Why didn't Aunt May tell me?_

He started out the doors, noticing the fancy black car in front of the school. The window was rolling down when Peter saw who was inside, his heart skipped a beat. The ground disappeared under him as he realized that he had forgotten about the stairs that lead down, and he let out a cry as he tumbled down to the ground.

Tony was watching him with a bemused expression as he pushed himself up, not looking all that concerned for the boy's condition. Peter's whole body hurt from the fall, he for sure had gotten a few bruises, but he forgot about the pain as he smiled and waved at the man in the car, walking over to meet him.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to a mandatory meeting," Tony replied, opening the door and stepping out. He laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, looking slightly happy to see him. "All the Avengers will be there, it's just a group meeting about the future of our company. I know you refused my offer to join, but since you have powers like us, it may be wise for you to listen in."

"So  _you're_ the one that got me out of school?" Peter gawked. "Mr. Stark, I have a chem test I really need to take." Peter turned around to walk back towards the doors, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Nuh uh," Tony said as he pulled Peter back. "I said this meeting is  _mandatory_ , you're coming along."

Peter felt a lump grow in his throat and he weakly nodded, knowing that he shouldn't question one of the most famous Avengers. "Okay, Mr. Stark."

The keys in Tony's hand jingled as he eyed Peter questionably. "Hey kid, quick question."

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"You know how to drive, right?"

"Yeah, kinda." Peter didn't know what Tony was getting at. When he caught a glimpse of shiny metal being thrown in his direction, a sick feeling rose in his stomach as he instinctively caught them, his spider-sense taking control.

"You drive us there, I have a few things I need to work on."

"M-Mr. Stark!" Peter stammered. He watched the man as he climbed into the passenger seat. He stumbled forward, pulling open the driver's door and jumping in. "You didn't let me finish! Aunt May has only taken me on parking lots. I haven't driven out on roads before!"

"You'll be fine," Tony assured. "As long as you don't crash into other cars, we shouldn't need to worry."

"I-uh. The last time I actually drove on the roads I flipped a car."

Tony looked at Peter questionably. He hadn't heard about Peter's time at homecoming the year before where he had stolen Flash's car and wrecked it. Since then, he hadn't touched a steering wheel- not once.

"Just take it easy- and don't try to wreck it. This is my favorite car."

"Yeah, that totally doesn't put any more pressure on me," Peter said sarcastically as he closed the door and put on the seat belt. He knew better than to argue with Tony, he was as stubborn as him.

Peter winced as he set the car in drive, moving to put his foot on the gas. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. The car had begun to feel hot and clammy, but Tony didn't seem uncomfortable, he just looked slightly annoyed as he stared ahead of them.

_So far, so good I guess._

Then it just occurred to him that he wasn't just driving a car. He was driving  _Tony Stark's_ car! His first reaction would have been,  _"This is so cool!"_ But instead, he was feeling nervous. If he wrecked the car, or even got a small scratch on it, Tony Stark was going to kill him. If he did that, there would be no Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman!

"Peter."

Peter was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed that Tony had been calling his name.

"Hm?"

"You're only going five miles an hour, can you pick it up a bit so we aren't late?"

"I've only gone this fast in the parking lots," Peter said, his face growing red in embarrassment. "This is the fastest I've ever gone."

"You're kidding me," Tony groaned. "What do they teach kids these days? Just push down more on the gas and you'll go faster, and  _stay on the road_."

"Okay." Peter pushed down even harder on the pedal, feeling the car lurch forward. He let out a cry of shock as the car started speeding down the road. His arms were locked up on the wheel, letting the car go in whichever direction it liked. Tony reached over, grabbing the steering wheel and keeping them from going to the other side of the road.

"Kid! Step on the brakes!" He ordered, looking at Peter sternly.

"Uh, Mr. Stark? Which pedal are the brakes again?"

"Left!" He snapped.

"Left?"

"The left pedal!"

Peter stomped down on it, causing the car to come to a screeching halt. Peter cried out as a sharp pain shot through his nose as his face his the steering wheel. He heard the car honk for a few seconds before bringing his face away and holding his nose.

The car was in the middle of the road, and in the distance, he could see a few cars had stopped. It only took Peter a few seconds to realize that the cars had crashed into one another. Peter had made many bad mistakes, but he had never caused a wreck before!

"M-Mr. Stark..." Peter looked over and saw that Tony's glasses had flown off his face, revealing his narrowed and angry eyes. His face was a bright red. Tony's lips were pressed together so tightly that they had gone white. He sat like that for a few seconds before letting out a few seconds, regaining his temper before turning to look back at Peter, and in a very quiet and calm voice he said:

"Put the car in park and switch. I'll drive."

Peter nodded, doing as Tony had said without messing up. As he sat down in the passenger side with a shaky sigh, he looked over at Tony and was glad that he couldn't see what the man was thinking as he had put his glasses back on.

"Was I speeding?" He croaked.

"That wouldn't even qualify for speeding on this road. You were going thirty in a forty-five zone."

"Oh..." Peter said. "It seemed faster than that..."

In the end, Tony and Peter were late for the meeting. When the two were asked why they were late, Tony went red and didn't answer.

It was safe to say that it would be a long time before Tony let Peter take the wheel again.


	2. Study Session

**Study Session, AKA, Tony tries to help Peter study for his exams**

Peter let out an annoyed sigh, slapping his wood pencil down on the desk and groaning when he heard it crack. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, glancing over at the clock and seeing that it was 5:30. He had only been studying for an hour, but these chemistry problems weren’t making any more sense.

Peter was sure that he looked like crap. He hadn’t slept the night before since he had lost track of time. Usually, every night he would be out stopping crime in town. But quite recently he realized that with upcoming exams, he would be doomed if he didn’t study for him.

Since he had gotten his powers, he had slacked off in school and focused more on protecting society. Peter was a smart kid, everything came easily to him. But since he had been slacking off lately, it had gotten much harder to comprehend what his teachers were telling him.

The TV was tuned to the news and Peter’s attention turned away from his homework as he saw the big headline on the screen.  **Has Spider-Man gone for good?** Peter quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the TV, feeling his heart drop as he listened to the newswoman.

_“It appears lately that the red man, also known as Spider-Man, has disappeared recently. Our friendly hero has saved citizens from countless crimes, but lately, he’s been nowhere to be seen. Several burglaries have broken out in the past few days, and the police are still trying to look into the matter. Rumors are spreading that perhaps something happened to our heroine.”_

Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at the text message on his screen from Ned.

Ned: Hey, are you okay?

Peter: Yeah, why?

Ned: You haven’t been stopping crimes, I’m watching the news right now.

Peter: I’ve been studying lately, I’ll try and go out later.

Peter shut off his phone, letting a sigh escape his thin lips. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. Peter knew that it wasn’t a good idea to leave the town without Spider-man. Crimes happen every day, if nobody was there to stop them it would only make people commit even more bad crimes.

His red spiderman cap was on the desk beside him. A voice arose from it, belonging to the woman who he had named Karen. “Peter, you have an incoming call from Tony Stark. Would you like me to answer it.”

Peter bit his lip and grabbed it, pulling his mask over his head. “Yes, please.”

When the screen popped up, he could see the famous Tony Stark who was standing in front of the window overlooking the Avengers base. His expression was unreachable as he stared back at Peter.

“I see the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man decided to go no-show for a bit.”

Peter was tempted to take off the mask, this was a subject he would rather not talk about. “Yeah, so?”

“What’s up? Is crime fighting getting too old for you? I can give you more exciting jobs if you need me to.”

“Really?” Peter said, perking up. “I- no. It’s not that at all.”

“You know that Queens has gotten worse since you stopped showing up. Citizens are purposely causing trouble to get you to show up. People are getting hurt.”

“People are getting hurt because of me?” Peter gawked. “That’s not what I wanted at all!”

Tony noticed his distress and his face softened. “What’s going on, kid? I can see that you haven’t slept. You’re usually out at this time patrolling the town.”

Peter knew that there was no way that he could lie to Tony now. Tony was smart enough to know when something was troubling the boy. Even if he tried, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would most likely tell Tony if he was lying.

“I’ve uh- been doing homework.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“I’m being serious Mr. Stark!” Peter said. “I’ve been neglecting school and I have so much studying to do. Exams are coming up and if I fail them then I’ll fail school and have to go to summer school. I would rather be out saving people, not sitting in a classroom all summer!”

Tony nodded after Peter finished. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been slacking off in school since you’re so smart I thought that you’d be fine. I guess I should have pressured you more.”

“Are you gonna take away my suit?”

A sick feeling rose in Peter when he remembered Tony telling him a while ago,  _“If I see your grades drop then I’m taking back the suit.”_

“Mr. Stark, please don’t take away my suit. I’m working really hard! I’ll try and go out as Spider-Man too if I need to. You see, those people  _need_ me!”

“Peter,” Tony said his name, stopping the teenage boy from saying anything more. “I’m not gonna take away your suit, I just wanted to know why you disappeared all of a sudden. Why don’t you come here for a bit and I can help?”

“No Mr. Stark,” Peter said sheepishly. “You don’t need to do that.”

“Oh but I must. I was the one who granted you the suit in the first place. I may be old, but I still know a thing or two about school.”

“I… I guess I’ll try.”

Peter wasn’t going to admit that he felt excited that he was going to have Tony Stark help him with his homework. But the twitch of a smile on Tony’s lips told Peter that he knew what Peter was thinking.

“Alright, I’ll see you then.”

“So what subject is this?” Tony’s eyes narrowed as he scanned over the page.

“Chemistry,” Peter responded. “It’s not that difficult. I just haven’t been there enough to know what’s going on.”

“How many moles are in a 177g Carbon?” Tony read out loud the first problem. “What’s a mole?”

Peter opened his mouth but a robotic voice from Tony’s glasses beat him to it.  _“A Mole is the base unit of substance in the International System of Units. Would you like me to go into how we use moles?”_

“No thank you,” Tony replied to F.R.I.D.A.Y, looking back over at Peter. “I can see that you kids cover different stuff than we did as kids.”

“That’s because you’re old,” Peter replied, earning himself an annoyed look from Tony.

“Let’s just focus on the problem. Do you have a formula or something?”

“Yeah, let me look.” Peter shuffled around in his papers before stopping and looking back over at Tony. “Hey, Mr. Stark. Do you remember that one movie where that guy got brain powers and became really smart?”

“If you’re thinking that referencing movies will get you a superpower to make you very smart, you’re wasting your time.”

Peter sighed, glumly looking back down at his papers and shuffling back through them. “It was worth a shot, it would have been nice though.”

Tony went back to looking at Peter’s chem paper. It was full of things such as balancing chemical equations and naming compounds. To his embarrassment, none of this made any sort of sense to him.

“Mr. Stark, guess what happened the other day?” Peter said as he pushed away his papers, forgetting about the subject entirely. “I saw a man kidnapping a kid. So I swooped down, like  _whoosh!_ Then I took the kid from his arms and set her down and shot webs at him. And the man went  _whoosh!_ To the ground. And I was able to bring the girl to her mother and she called me her hero! Like, isn’t that really cool!?”

“That’s very good,” Tony replied, looking slightly confused by Peter’s quick change of the subject.

“Yeah!” Peter said. “You know what would be cool? If I could fly with this suit! It’s probably not as cool as the suit you made me, that one was  _super cool_! Are you sure I have to join the Avengers to be able to wear it? Like, it looks really comfortable and I’m sure I would look cooler in it than I do with my suit right now!”

“We’ll see about that later,” Tony grunted. “But first can we finish your homework?”

“Oh, sorry!” Peter stammered. “I just got bored of this, I wanted to talk to you since I don’t see you much anymore.”

Tony could hear the disappointment in his voice and look at him with sympathy. “Hey, kid. Maybe after your exams both of us can go on a few big missions together. I can teach you a few things about your suit that you probably don’t know.”

“Really?” Peter said, his eyes widening in excitement. “You really want to do that with me?”

Tony smirked, forcing back a chuckle. “Yeah, I need to make sure you don’t cause any trouble somehow.”

Peter looked more awake and alert as he turned back to his paper. “Well, let’s hurry up and finish this!”

With the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony and Peter were able to get the last of Peter’s work done. Peter felt more comfortable with school than he had in days. It was relieving to know that he wouldn’t have so much trouble passing his exams. So relieving in fact that the lack of sleep had hit Peter hard in the chest.

“Mr. Stark… thank you,” Peter muttered, his eyes slipping shut as his body swayed to lie on Tony’s side. Tony was stiff as he realized that Peter had fallen asleep on his shoulder. It was so often that he was put in a predicament like this. Tony could tell that Peter hadn’t slept in a while, so he didn’t want to wake him up and have him head home this late by himself.

“I guess I’ll drive him to school tomorrow,” he muttered to himself. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you set an alarm for 6:30 AM?”

“I have set an alarm for 6:30 AM, is that all Tony?”

Tony grunted in agreement and turned to Peter. He would have to call his aunt and tell him that he was staying the night because of his internship, an excuse that the pair had made up so she didn’t find out about Peter’s powers.

Peter hadn’t told Tony that she had found out though, and Aunt May still had yet to talk to him about it. She was beyond shocked when she found out. Peter hadn’t expected her to walk out and not say anything, but since then she had acted like everything was normal.

Tony grunted as he picked up the boy and carried him to his room. He had a couch that Peter could sleep on. Tony had to be present when Peter woke up since the teenager would surely be confused to wake up in a room that wasn’t his.

 _Perhaps after he finishes exams the two of us can go investigate on a few crimes that the others haven’t figured out yet?_ He thought to himself with a chuckle.

Tony already knew that he was getting himself into a lot of trouble.


	3. Who I am

**In which things escalate after Aunt May brings up Peter’s dangerous occupation**

 

“Peter, we need to talk,” Aunt May said, standing in the doorway that leads into Peter’s room. Her face was serious and Peter felt his stomach sink as he realized what this was about. 

 

_ She knows I’m Spider-man. She’s going to make me stop going out, isn’t she? _

 

Peter was sitting at his desk with his math textbook opened in front of him. He had been trying to get his homework done before heading out on patrol that night. Aunt May knew that he had failed his Stark Internship since he had been the one to tell her. Aunt May didn’t know that the Stark Internship didn’t exist, it was an excuse that Peter used to go out and protect the community as Spider-man.

 

Aunt May thought that he was learning how to run a company with Tony Stark when in fact Peter was risking his life everyday saving people.

 

“Okay,” Peter tried to not look nervous as he closed his textbook, moving to look at her. “What is it?”

 

Aunt May shook her head, “Look, I know all about what’s been going on with you. You’re Spider-man.”

 

“Aunt May…” Peter could only say her name before he saw the look of fear and disappointment in her gaze. Peter couldn’t look away from her as she opened her mouth.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? We tell each other everything, you can’t hide these kinds of things from me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

 

“And Tony knows about this, doesn’t he?”

 

“Well, I mean, he’s my mentor,” Peter started. “He’s the one that made me a cool suit and taught me how to be a better hero.”

 

“So, Tony’s the one that’s planting these thoughts in your mind?” There was a hint of anger in Aunt May’s voice as she continued. “And I’m guessing that this  _ Stark Internship  _ was nothing but an excuse for you to go out and get yourself into trouble with Tony?”

 

“No, Aunt May, it isn’t like that!” Peter pleaded. ”You’ve seen the news. I  _ help  _ people! I saved people from being robbed and ran over before-”

 

“And that’s exactly what I’m saying!” Aunt May snapped, tears building up in her eyes. “You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days. I know you, Peter, you’re kind and sweet and you would do anything to protect those around you. But you need to know when it’s too much.”

 

“What are you saying?” Peter’s voice rose. 

 

“I need you to stop talking to Tony and put this nonsense to an end. I can’t lose you like we lost Uncle Ben.”

 

There was silence before Peter spoke again, his voice low and full of hurt. “You want me to stop hanging out with Mr. Stark?”

 

“He’s the one that did this to you,” Aunt May replied. “I want you to return that suit to him tomorrow and never show your face around him again. I’m not having you associate with those…  _ monsters _ !”

 

“ _ Monsters? _ ” Peter scoffed. “Is that really what they are to you? Because I’m going to be like this forever, Aunt May. So maybe I’m a monster too.”

 

“Peter!” Aunt May snapped. “That’s not what I meant!”

 

Peter ignored her as he reached over and angrily grabbed his backpack from his bed and shoved his way past her. Aunt May reached out a hand to grab him and he forcefully pushed it away.

 

“Peter!” Aunt May yelled from behind him as he opened the door that leads outside their apartment. He slammed it, leaving the apartment in an uneasy silence. 

 

“Oh, Peter…” Aunt May sighed as she collapsed to her knees. “I’m so sorry.”

  
  


Tony Stark was at his desk in his office, clicking his tongue out of boredom as he tapped his pen on the piece of paper in front of him. Pepper, his spouse, had left a few minutes ago, telling him that she would be cooking dinner for when he got back.

 

She could tell that Tony was strained, it wasn’t easy when you had to revise and edit articles and codes of conducts. The Avengers had a list of codes that they had to follow, it was created by the six of them when they had joined together. These codes were there to keep them from falling out.

 

Tony was planning on calling a meeting for them the next day so he could go over the finished product, as they had decided to revise and make changes to it every year. Tony hadn’t added too much, just a few minor changes that would make their lives a little bit easier. This had been causing him to lose sleep lately, so he was glad to be able to go see his wife and be able to relax for a while.

 

Tony leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes slip shut. Surely a few seconds of rest couldn’t hurt, right? His peaceful thoughts were interrupted as F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice caused him to spring up.

 

“Tony Stark, you have a visitor.”

 

“Who is it?” he asked, the feeling of dread was growing in his chest at the thought of having another problem to deal with.

 

“Peter Parker.” Tony was able to relax if it was Peter it was most likely something that could be taken care of in a few minutes. That was, until F.R.I.D.A.Y. added, “He looks distraught.”

 

“Great,” Tony sighed, pushing himself up. “I hope this doesn’t take long,” he mumbled to himself as he opened the door. Peter was standing in front of the door and he looked slightly startled when Tony opened it.

 

“Hey, kid.” Tony tried to sound lighthearted in hopes of getting the teenager to relax. Peter took several steps back, stumbling as he spoke.

 

“Oh-uh- Hi, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony could see that his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying before he got there. In his hands, he was holding the leather Spider-man suit that Tony had given him months prior. Peter’s hands were gripping onto the suit tightly as he slowly held the suit up towards him.

 

“What’s this?” Tony asked, becoming puzzled. Peter wasn’t the kind to come without a word and give back something that meant so much to him. The boy had practically loved that suit when he had first gotten it. Peter’s hair was damp from the rain outside and he was slightly shivering.

 

“My suit?” Peter said quietly, looking like Tony had asked the dorkiest question in the world.

 

“Your suit,” Tony repeated. “Did it malfunction? You’re not giving me enough context, kid.”

 

Peter could tell that Tony was getting annoyed so he shook his head, a few drops flew off and hit Tony’s face. 

 

“I’m giving it back,” he said. “Aunt May found out about me being Spider-man. She doesn’t want me to see you anymore.”

 

Peter saw his eyes widen in shock. “I thought I told you about keeping it more of a secret.”

 

“I know,” Peter nodded. “I just… got caught.”

 

Tony looked down at the suit and saw that it was slightly shaking in the boy’s grip. “Are you sure? I could go in and talk to her.”

 

“Yes,” Peter’s voice was firm as if he had been practicing how to say it for the past hour. “It’s like you said, if I’m nothing without this suit, then I don’t need it.”

 

“How does that play into this?” 

 

“I just wanted to say. I  _ can  _ be something without this suit, and I can still help out around town. I just… can’t see you anymore.” Peter’s voice cracked and he looked away. 

 

Tony felt a bit of pain when he heard the boy’s words. He tried to not let it show in his words as he cleared his throat. “And why does she not want you to hang around one the most famous celebrities in the world?”

 

“She thinks you're the one that's making me risk my life every day saving people. She’s the only one I have.” Peter wiped at his wet eyes and sniffled. “I can’t disobey her, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony Stark watched the boy in sympathy as he looked away, not wanting to show his face anymore. “You’ve done so much for me. You gave me that cool suit and taught me that I  _ can  _ be something without it. Thank you for helping me find myself, I’m a better person than I was a year ago.”

 

Peter took several steps back, awkwardly setting the suit on the group and gave a small wave. “Mr. Stark, goodbye.”

“Peter!” Tony called after him as he started to bolt down the corridor. Peter ignored him, disappearing around the corner. Tony was tempted to take off after the boy, but F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice stopped him from doing so.

 

“Tony Stark, you have an incoming call from Pepper.”

 

Tony sighed, forcing himself to push the thought away so he looked more relaxed for his wife. “Answer it.”

 

He would have to deal with this later. For now, it was probably the best that he tried to relax for a bit. The stress that was piling up on his was giving him a few gray hairs.

 

Tony Stark would rather not look old that early.

  
  
  


Peter woke up later than usual the next morning. It wasn’t because he had stayed up till after midnight moaning about his existence, nor was it because his fingers were itching to shoot out some webs at something out of anger. He hadn’t felt motivated to do anything that morning.

 

His alarm on his phone went off and he silenced it and went back to sleep. It would only cause problems later when he was struggling to do his hair and get out the door. Even without his suit, he could still fling his webs whichever way he liked, so he still had his quick transport to school.

 

Aunt May wasn’t awake and out in the living room like she usually was. Her bedroom door was still shut and Peter could hear nothing but silence. His appetite from last night had been ruined, he didn’t bother to grab anything to go on his way out the door. Right now, he would rather not wake up Aunt May, he didn’t want to see her right now.

 

Peter could still feel the same pain and resentment towards her like before. As much as he hated her, Peter couldn’t deny that he loved her the same. When he had lost his uncle a while back Aunt May had nobody but Peter to keep her from breaking. She didn’t like him being Spider-man because she didn’t want to lose him like she did her husband, Peter could understand.

 

Peter was in high school, he knew how to take care of himself. He had fought numerous people who had tried to kill him in the past and got away with only a few scratches. His powers made him extra quick and agile. Aunt May needed to stop babying him. Peter had a world to protect. He didn’t need Aunt May making every choice for him as he grew closer to adulthood. 

 

Peter swung a web towards the roof and flew up to the top, making his way towards school, his only escape from home.

  
  


“Hey, you good?” Ned asked, waving a hand in Peter’s face. “You’ve been quiet this morning.”

 

Peter had tried to keep silent about what happened. He felt no need to talk about it to Ned, as he would surely break down if he did. It wasn’t such a big deal losing his  _ amazing ultra suit  _ that Tony had lent him. When he pondered on it, Peter realized that what was hurting the most was that he couldn’t see Tony anymore.

 

Since Peter was a child, he had always looked up to Ironman as one of his biggest heroes. Being able to be so close to him was a dream come true. Peter felt pride when he knew that the man relied on him and thought of Peter as one of their own. With Tony not being there anymore, it was like there was a large hole in Peter’s heart.

 

Ned had a turkey and cheese sandwich in his hand that he was gobbling down. The scent of the turkey made Peter feel sick so he turned away to look in the other direction. At the edge of the table was sitting one of his other friends, MJ. She was a brown-haired girl who, didn’t stick her nose in anyone else’s business besides her own, Peter admired her for that.

 

MJ was watching Peter closely, her expression flat and unreadable as she closed the book that she had been reading. “What’s up with you? Did you fail your chem test or something?”

 

Peter shook his head, “N-No. It’s not that.” Peter couldn’t think of any good excuse that would make up for his odd behavior that morning. He forced a fake smile on his face, trying to look like his usual dorky self. “I read a sad book yesterday night.”

 

“Which one?” MJ asked, looking surprised. “I didn’t know you read.”

 

Peter silently cursed at himself. Of course, MJ would be interested in nothing other than books since she always had her head in one. 

 

“It was- uh- a book that I grabbed off the shelf. It’s one of my aunts.”

 

“Really?” Ned interrupted. “I thought you hated reading, Peter!” 

 

Peter’s face grew hot as he looked down, fiddling with his hands. “Well, you see, Ned. I actually do read quite a bit. Actually, why don’t I talk to you about it out in the hall?” 

 

“But my Sandwich!” Ned gasped, looking at the half-eaten sandwich on his plate.

 

“You can bring it,” Peter half-growled, standing up and grabbing his backpack. “Let’s go.”

 

Peter left, leaving MJ staring after the pair in confusion before she turned back to her book and began reading. Ned scrambled after Peter, throwing out a few complaints about walking too fast. 

Once they were in the hall, Peter stopped and leaned against the wall, letting out a huff as Ned caught up to him.

 

“So, you actually do read?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “No! Of course, I don’t! Something else happened yesterday night that I can’t talk about around anyone else…”

 

Ned’s eyes widened, “Spider-man?  What happened?”

 

A lump grew in Peter’s throat as he gave a short summary of what happened. “Aunt May found out that I’m Spider-man.”

 

“She did!?” Ned gawked. “What did she do?”

 

“She made me turn my suit back into Mr. Stark… And she told me to not see him anymore.”

 

“You’re being serious!? Why would she keep you from hanging out with  _ Ironman!  _ She must be crazy!”

 

“No, it’s because she doesn’t want me to get hurt. She thinks I’m gonna get killed.”

 

There was silence, then Ned asked unsurely. “So… Did you do it?”

 

Peter nodded, not meeting Ned’s eyes as his own started to water. “Yeah. I went and turned my suit in and thanked Mr. Stark for mentoring me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ned mumbled. Peter’s friend wasn’t too good at saying things that were supposed to be comforting. Usually, whenever he tried, it came out awkwardly. Ned wasn’t trying to attempt to say something to put Peter’s mind at ease. Ned wasn’t the brightest so Peter was thankful that he got the idea that Peter didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Ned didn’t say anything more about it to Peter for the rest of the day. Peter could tell that Ned was quieter. Surely, the boy was coping his own way for the loss of their neighborhood hero, Spider-man.

  
  


“Aunt May, I’m home!” Peter forced himself to sound optimistic. He wanted to make up for the fight that he had with Aunt May last night. He caught a glimpse of his aunt’s brown hair on the couch and he walked into the living room, stopping abruptly at the sight.

 

It was like the first time he had gotten to meet his former mentor face to face. Tony Stark was sitting on the couch beside his aunt. Aunt May had her hands folded and she looked calm and collected when she looked back at Peter.

 

“Peter, we need to talk.”

 

“What’s… going on?” Peter asked as he awkwardly set own his bad and sat next to his Aunt on the couch. Tony had a smug look on his face which Peter was tempted to wipe off using a few webs. He had  _ told  _ Tony to not talk about it!

 

Peter probably was stupid for thinking that Tony would keep his word when he never gave it. A sick feeling in his chest told Peter that he would be having to go through this goodbye once again.

 

“Hey,” Tony laid a hand on her shoulder. “Let me talk to the kiddo for a few minutes.”

 

Aunt May looked like she was about to reject him, but gave a look at Peter before nodding and standing up. 

 

“I’ll be in the Kitchen,” she told them as she walked off. Peter could hear the clinking of pans before it was silent, he knew that Aunt May could be just as nosey as he was. Tony patted the spot next to him, usuring Peter to move over. Peter smiled and shook his head.

 

“I’m fine over here.”

 

Tony half rolled his eyes and nodded. “Okay, kid, I worked things out with your aunt.”

 

“Y-you did?” Peter gawked, glancing back at the kitchen and seeing his aunt peeking out from the corner. Tony followed Peter’s gaze and shook his head, mumbling something that Peter couldn’t hear.

 

“Yes, I told her everything, and I made her a promise. I told her that I would keep an eye on you and keep you out of danger.”

 

“Don’t you already do that enough?” Peter half-groaned. ‘I can take care of myself! You haven’t seen my full potential.”

 

“And that’s what’s going to get you killed,” Aunt May interrupted Tony as she walked out from the kitchen. Tony stared back at her in annoyance.

 

“Didn’t I tell you that I wanted to have a few minutes alone with the kid?”

 

“He’s my nephew,” Aunt May objected. “Whatever you’re talking apart I have a right to know. You’ve already told me about these  _ powers  _ he’s got. How’d you get them, Peter?”

 

“Aunt May,” Peter groaned. “It was nothing. Just a field trip, then a spider, and yea…”

 

“How long have you had them?”

 

“Since before Uncle Ben…” Peter’s voice cracked when he brought up his uncle who had died several months after he had gotten his powers. Tony looked interested, Peter hadn’t told him about much of his past. All he was probably thinking was that Peter had a smoking hot Aunt and lived in a two bedroom apartment in Queens.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you?”

 

“I didn’t want to worry you guys. I knew you’d freak out if you knew that I was going out and saving people from danger.”

 

Tony held up a finger, shushing the pair. “It’s not the kid’s fault. You’ve seen the news, right? This kid right here is a legend!”

 

_ Not really,  _ Peter thought, feeling warm from the praise. 

 

“He’s even surprised me by going after a man that created illegal weapons. Now would you keep Pete over here from helping society when they need him?”

 

“I… I’m only allowing you to do this Peter on one condition. Besides the fact that I want this man to leave,” she quickly added and looked at Tony. “You’re Tony Stark,  _ Ironman _ . If you’re making my nephew associate with these heroes, I want you guys to watch over him. Keep an eye on Peter and don’t let him get killed.”

 

Tony Stark nodded, “Will do. I’ve installed a tracker in his suit that should alert me his location every five minutes.” It was as if Tony had been expecting Aunt May to give in this easily. Tony stood up and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

 

“Thank you, I promise that I’ll keep him safe from harm.”

 

“So… Am I allowed to go out and fight crimes again?” Peter asked his aunt hopefully. She didn’t look too happy as she put on a strained smile and nodded.

 

“Yes, but I’m making a few rules. You have a curfew and need to be home by nine.”

 

“Awh, Aunt May. All the bad crimes happen late at night!”

 

“And a boy that’s your age needs your rest.”

 

“She’s right,” Tony agreed. 

 

Peter glumly nodded. It was best that he didn’t argue or Aunt May might change her mind for good. “I’ll lead him out,” he quickly said as Tony picked up his briefcase. 

 

Peter followed Tony out in the hallway where the two stopped. “Mr. Stark, thank you.”

 

Tony ignored Peter, acting like he didn’t need to be thanked. “Your suit is on your bed, I reprogrammed a few things, so don’t try to do what you did last time.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“And don’t try to do anything that you aren’t supposed to be doing. I will instantly know and I told you aunt that I would call her.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter sounded annoyed. After feeling nothing but resentment all day over something that was easily fixed, how could he not feel mad at himself? Tony smiled back at him before waving.

 

“Bye, kiddo.”

 

Peter grinned, “Goodbye Mr. Stark! Don’t forget to call me when something comes up!”

 

He heard Tony chuckle as he entered the elevator. As it closed, Peter was about to breathe again. This time, Peter was glad that he wasn’t saying goodbye to Tony for good.


	4. Mr. Stark Isn't Invincible

**In which Tony gets injured and Peter helps him.**

 

“Alright, so you see that man right there?”

 

A pair of men were sitting on top of a roof building. One of them was in a robotic, metal red and gold suit. The other one who was slightly smaller than him was in a body tight red suit. His white eyes were peering over the ledge, following his mentors.

 

“Yea,” the boy replied. “What’s with him?”

 

“That man right there has a bomb-”

 

“A bomb!?” the smaller one interrupted. “Mr. Stark, we need to go down there and stop him!”

 

Tony Stark let out a noise of annoyance before continuing. “That’s what I was getting to. I want you to use your web and take it from him when he takes it out.” 

 

Tony would have scolded Peter for being so loud and foolish on a mission that was so important. It was usual for Peter to be super optimistic in serious situations. Tony disliked it as much as he was grateful for it. It was nice having something to keep their spirits up when there was someone trying to kill you- not too helpful at the slightest.

 

Peter nodded, his eyes staying stuck on the guy. With his spider-sense, he should have a better idea than Tony of the man’s future actions. 

 

“And where will you be?” Peter asked.

 

“I’ll be down there with the man after you get the bomb. Hold on to it and don’t let go of it, in case something happens. There may be more than one man accompanying him.”

 

“Got it,” Peter nodded. “It looks like he’s planning to do it right here.”

 

_ How do you know?  _ Tony asked, feeling intrigued by Peter’s quick thinking. As he stared down, he could barely tell that the man looked like he was about to unleash the bomb. It was pretty easy for Tony to find the guys they were looking for thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Y. But he still had yet to add something to his suit that would give him the same agile mindset as Peter.

 

“He’s about to take it out. Any second…” 

 

The man had stopped on the sidewalk, gently setting his suitcase on the ground. He reached a hand into his pocket and Peter stiffened. 

 

“Now!” Peter quietly hissed. The man yanked a large metal ball from his pocket and Peter unleashed a web, grabbing it from the man’s hand and swiping it up. As the man looked up in shock, Peter stood up and held it in the air.

 

“You missing something?” Peter snickered down at him, being hidden by his Spiderman suit. The man’s usual shock gave away to a sinister smile. 

 

“I was expecting one of the Avengers to show up. Thanks for helping!”

 

Peter looked confused, then Tony noticed what he meant. The bomb in Peter’s hand was slightly shaking.  _ This was a setup! _

 

“Peter drop the bomb!” Tony hissed as he reached forward and grabbed it from the boy’s hands. 

 

“Eh? Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as Tony took it from his hands. He only made it a few steps back before the ball in his hands exploded. The last thing Tony could hear was Peter’s scream before everything went dark.

  
  
  


Peter was flung off the building from the bright explosion. As he fell, he quickly reached out his hand, sending up a web that left him hanging. 

 

“Mr. Stark!” he yelled, desperately wishing to see the man pop up above him. Instead, he noticed the man who had the bomb scurrying away and realized what had happened.

 

This man had been expecting them. He had pre-planned all of this to get one of the Avengers to show up so he could stop them. The man must have made a fake bomb to take care of one of them before he bolted with the real one! 

 

Peter wanted to go find Tony. The man had stolen the bomb from his hands right as it exploded. Tony’s Ironman suit could handle hard blows, Peter hadn’t seen if it could survive bomb explosions. 

 

_ He has to be fine.  _ Tony would want him to go after the man. Peter vowed to catch the man for Tony, the explosion had set off a wave of raging anger in Peter, riling him up to try all the harder to catch the man. He shot out a web ahead of him, sending himself flying towards the man that was running.

 

Pain shot through his body as he flew through the air. The explosion had been enough to rip off a few shreds of his suit. Peter would have to get that fixed later. He pushed his worry for Tony aside as he watched the man stop and unclip his suitcase.

 

He looked back at Peter before looking down and grabbing a large disk. Peter grunted in pain as he struggled to move faster. The man’s hand tapped a button and he looked at Peter with a smile before giving a small wave.

 

“No!” Peter hissed. He was about to yell at the man to get away from the bomb but was too late when a large red flame burst from the disk. Peter was knocked back once more by the explosion, flying back and landing on a parked car. Peter lied there for several minutes, taking in the overwhelming pain that was washing over his body.

 

He winced as he pushed himself up. A lump grew in his throat as he saw the destroyed building. A few limp hands were sticking out of the rubble, Peter had been too late.

 

“Hello?” his voice was hoarse as he staggered towards the rubble. “Is anyone alive?”

 

Peter was met with deathly silence. It didn’t last long as the area became filled with frantic people. Some were crying while others had their phones out recording. 

 

“Spider-man.” A woman behind Peter tapped him on the shoulder, looking distraught. “Why didn’t you save them?”

 

“I… I’m sorry. I was too late.” Peter was at a loss of words. The looks from these people hurt worse than his body right then. He had failed his mentor, and because of that many people had died.

 

_ Mr. Stark!  _ Peter’s breath caught in his through as he remembered him.  _ I need to go back to him! _

 

Peter didn’t catch a glimpse of a red and gold suit anywhere in the crowd. Tony could still be a few buildings back waiting for him. Peter felt dread at the thought of what he was going to go through. Tony wasn’t going to be that mad that he failed, would he?

 

But what Peter saw when he made it to the roof was that Tony wasn’t waiting for him. Instead, Tony lay limp on the ground, several feet away from his open Ironman suit. It had looked like he had opened it and tried to crawl away from it.

 

“Tony!” Peter yelled as he dropped by his side, shaking the man. “Tony, wake up!”

 

Tony groaned as his eyes fluttered open. They were blank and foggy as they looked around and landed on Peter. “Pete.”

 

“Tony, s-stay with me.” There was dark red blood on the side of Tony’s jacket. Tony looked uncomfortable as he struggled to get up, but flopped back down on his back.

 

“You’re bleeding…” frustrated tears welled up in  Peter’s eyes as he put his hands on his wound in an attempt to slow the blood loss. “What happened!?”

 

Tony didn’t reply. His eyes fluttered shut and a breath left his mouth. Peter could make out his name and couldn’t keep back the dam of tears. 

 

“Help!” he yelled. “H-he’s dying! Someone help me!”

 

Peter tried to pick Tony up in his arms. The man was too heavy to be picked up so he was dropped roughly to the ground. Peter cursed out loud.  _ I can pick up a car but I can’t lift a man!? _

 

It could also be because he was injured himself. The suit that he was wearing would slowly heal his small injuries, but not his severe ones. He would be sore for a few days. Peter didn’t have that time.

Peter jumped when he noticed someone land beside him. His head snapped around to see Captain America, or Steve. The man didn’t look happy as his eyes scanned over the two of them. When he noticed the wound on Tony’s side he started forward and kneeled by his side, pushing away Peter’s hands.

 

“What happened?” he demanded. “We got a call about a bomb explosion. I thought you and Tony were handling that!”

 

“I…” Peter had to clear his throat before he could continue. “I took the bomb from the man but it ended up being a setup. He ran off with the real bomb over there and I tried to catch him but… I was too late.”

 

“Great.” Steve scoffed. “The last thing we need to deal with right now.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the bomb was going to explode and Tony took it from my hands as it did.”

 

“Anyways, you did well.” Peter could hear the lie in Steve’s voice as he went on. “You did the best you could do. Right now we need to get Tony to the medics, his suit must have malfunctioned from the explosion. Usually, since it was made by Tony, it should be able to handle bomb explosions quite well. There must have been something in it…”

 

Steve lifted Tony up in his arms with ease, looking over Peter. “You might as well get checked out too. You look rough.”

 

Peter shook his head. “I-I’m fine. I’m going to go help out.”

 

“Okay,” Steve nodded, turning away from him. “Get yourself checked out when you get back though.”

 

Peter nodded and spun around, running towards the ledge before he jumped off. In the distance, he could hear loud sirens and sighed.  

 

This was going to be a long day.

  
  
  


Pepper was leaning over Tony’s bed as he woke up a day later. She was unable to keep back her tears of relief as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

 

“Tony…”

 

Tony’s voice was dry and it took him a bit to find his voice. “Pepper… what happened?”

 

“You got in an accident,” she told him. “A bomb exploded and injured you. Steve brought you back.”

 

The memories hit Tony and he quickly sat upright looking at Peter in alarm. “Peter, what happened to him?”

 

“He’s fine,” Pepper soothed him, rubbing his back. “He came back a little banged up. He was helping out at the explosion.”

 

“Explosion?” Tony asked. Pepper didn’t say anything more as she took a few steps back.

 

“I can go get him for you, he’s been waiting for you to wake up. He knows more about it than I do.”

 

Tony thanked her as she left. He didn’t expect that he would be waking up in a hospital bed. He felt a large bandage on his right side and winced as he touched it. Several minutes later, Pepper arrived with Peter at her side, who was nervously fiddling his fingers. Pepper whispered something in Peter’s ear before smiling at Tony and walked out.

 

Then it was quiet. Tony would have expected Peter to sound super relieved that he was awake. But the boy hadn’t said a word since he had walked in. Tony brought it upon himself to start the conversation.

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

“Hey,” Peter said awkwardly as he hesitantly took a few steps towards the bed. “How’re you doing?”

 

Tony couldn’t stop himself from smirking as he watched Peter’s continuous shuffling. “I don’t really know since I just woke up. What I really want to know is what happened that day.”

 

Peter froze. “N-nothing too big.”

 

“Nothing?” Tony pushed. “It sure looks like something when you’ve been standing there acting all nervous. I took the bomb from you so it didn’t explode in your face and all you can do is stand there like some lost child?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter muttered. “I should have been more aware of the bomb when I took it. It’s my fault this happened to you.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Tony remarked. “If it’s anyone’s, its mine for telling you to take it from him. I should have been more aware since I have more experience than you do.”

“But if I-”

 

“Nuh uh,” Tony interrupted. “I don’t want to hear it. I want to know what happened after I was knocked out.”

 

“Uh… I went after the guy.”

 

“And?”

 

“I kinda was a bit late… the bomb may have exploded.”

 

“May have, or did?” Tony was beginning to get annoyed with these short answers. 

 

“It did.” Peter gulped before he added, “And the man didn’t make it.”

 

“Did anyone else get injured?”

 

Peter nodded, his eyes became watery. “Yes. It got the building right next to him. There were only a few survivors.”

 

“I’m sorry, kid.” There wasn’t much more Tony could say. If he had noticed the bomb earlier then he could have gotten them away in time to catch the criminal. It’s not they could do anything about it now. 

 

“Not every superhero can save somebody. People will die. What matters is that you gave it your all.”

 

Peter nodded and gulped, forcing a small smile on his face. “I would have thought that your suit would handle a bomb since it was built by you.”

 

Tony fondly chuckled, wincing at the pain that rushed through his side. “Well, maybe I still have a few more adjustments to make to it.”

 

“Well, maybe a  _ bit  _ more than a few?” Peter said with an apologetic smile. “Your suit is kinda busted up from that explosion.”

 

“Great,” Tony muttered to himself. Just when he had a few moments to relax, he realized he still had yet to deal with his suit. The explosion had most likely broken a few circuits. It wasn’t such a large fix, but it would be long and painful.

 

“Maybe I could help you?” Peter squeaked. “You know since I was the one that put us both in that place?”

 

Tony grunted. “Sure, just swing by my place after school tomorrow and you can help.”

 

“Uh, Mr. Stark? Today’s Saturday.”

 

“That’s great…”


End file.
